


life is like a plastic bag filled with chocolates

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, good omens - Freeform, ineffable valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Valentines: Day 1: Chocolate“Crowley dear, what a nice surprise! What are you doing here so late?”“I got you some chocolate.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	life is like a plastic bag filled with chocolates

Aziraphale was sitting in his chair, reading a nice hardback copy after a long day of scaring away customers. He had a reading light beside him, since the sun had gone down long ago. He had locked the shop a while ago, and was going to go to sleep soon.

He was sure it would be an uneventful evening, when he suddenly heard the familiar sound of the bells as the door opened, causing the angel to almost drop the book. But as he looked up saw Crowley coming inside, he realized he probably just miracled up the lock to get in.

“Hey angel!” he said as he snapped with his finger, locking his door again. He was carrying a large plastic bag from the nearest 24/7 supermarket.

“Crowley dear, what a nice surprise! What are you doing here so late?”

“I got you some chocolate.” he said, handing Aziraphale the bag. It was heavy and filled to the brink, and as he took a closer look, he could see it contained everything from fancy dark chocolate, different types of milk chocolates with extra fillings, and white chocolate. They all looked delicious. “I was in the area and wanted to visit, and then I remembered you like chocolate. I didn’t know what type you like, so I bought a bunch, a little of everything. That way, I must find something you like, you know. I hope you like it.”

He heard the nervousness in Crowley’s voice as it almost cracked. His face was now a flushed pink, and as he spoke, he scratched the back of his head, a clear sign that he was nervous.

“Thank you Crowley, that was…”

“Don’t say it.”

“Really nice of you.”

“Ugh, you said it. I’m not nice, okay? I’m all demon, tempting you with chocolates.”

Aziraphale just smiled.

“Is that the lie you’re gonna put down in the report?”

“Obviously. They can’t know I’m giving someone chocolate just because I like him.”

“Well, I like you too Crowley, very much. Thank you”


End file.
